Dimension mers
by Ant03071998
Summary: What if Wendy and Jackie were actually mermaids. And what if they met and had to defeat an enemy team up. Set in between season 2 of gravity falls and season 1 of star vs FOE
AN (sorry for it being long) : ok so before i start this story i need to say some things. First, hello and thanks for reading. Second, for anyone who has read my story "mermaid meets psychic" I have decided to discontinue that for 2 reasons. 1) i had no idea where the story was gonna go. and my biggest reason 2) I've recently found out about all the racist crap raven symone has said on the view, making me loose all interest in writing a story about one of her characters interacting with a character from my all time favorite live action show . I can't do that. So sorry to the 1 person who read it. I hope you like this story.
Now how i got the idea for this story, I was on YouTube watching one of lewtoons vids "drawing Disney characters cosplaying as other Disney characters." In that vid, Chad drew Ariel from The Little Mermaid as Wendy and someone replied to a comment to say that there's this old theory that Wendy is a mermaid. Someone else replied to that vid saying there's this same theory for Jackie Lynn Thomas. Me being a huge fanatic about mermaids, I thought about the idea and decided to do a crossover fanfic with both of them meeting and being mermaids. Enjoy the story.

*Wendy's Pov*  
"Get to work young lady. My scam shack doesn't make money by itself" Stan screamed as I rolled my eyes and took my feet off the counter to tend to fooled customers. Man that guy is so bossy and cheap. Every day at this crap shack is the same routine. I slack a bit, Stan gets mad, and I 'go back to work.' But hey, at least i still get a paycheck (sometimes) or else I wouldn't be here. I tend to the fools for about 20 minutes until there are no more of them. Seconds later i see my good friend Dipper walk in with a broom. "The old man must have him sweeping" I think to myself. Dipper is one of the only 3 people working here that are cool, (then again Stan is the only one who's not cool). Ever since the little guy came here from California for the summer, me and him have been hanging out all the time. He's essentially my best friend in a way. Maybe one day I'll tell him my secret. With everything weird that happens in this town he'll like it. And i can trust him not to blab to anyone.  
"Hi Wendy" Dipper called out to me. "Hey squirt" i say, taking off his pine tree hat, rubbing the top of his head. "So Wendy?" Dipper asks while grabbing his hat back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lake with me and swim. We could probably do some exploring and maybe see some sea monsters" Dipper said looking a bit shy. Oh crap i was hoping he wouldn't ask me this but he did. "Umm sorry Dipper but uhhh... I have plans today with tambry. We're going to this punk concert tonight" I tell him. Dang it now I have to call tambry and tell her to lie if Dipper asks where I am. You see I really don't have plans tonight. Well i do but not with tambry. You see I was already planning on going to the lake today. Alone. Like I've done for almost all my life. You see I have this secret that deals with water. What is it you ask? You'll see it soon. I 'work' at the mystery shack for 2 more hours till Stan puts me off the clock. Before i leave the shack I signal to Stan that I want to talk to him privately. "Watcha want red head" Stan says anytime I want to talk to him. "Can you please make sure Dipper doesn't go to the lake tonight" I try to plead to Stan. He gives me a 'why' look. "It's just something personal ok. It's for his own good trust me." Stan straightens his look and his gaze on me. "Alright. But just know I know secret related. I personally don't care what is because it's called a secret for a reason. Everyone has them including myself and this weird town" Stan says, really looking worried when he said he had his secrets too. It's probably something as he eats weird stuff at night and not the intense secret I have. I get my things and head out for the lake. It looks blue and inviting. The water feels like it's inviting me. I jump in the water and concentrate on being submerged. Suddenly my 2 legs merge into 1 big blue fish you read that right. My secret is I'm a mermaid. How i am is a long story. Or short story i think. I don't even know. My dad won't tell me anything but I was born this way and I guess that's all i need to know. I swim around the depths of the lake like I've done since I discovered my tail at 2 years old. I swim around the lake I already know like the back of my hand, just having fun swimming in depths. A dolphin passes me by. I have know idea how that is since this is a lake but I've seen weirder in these waters then this. The dolphin gives me a signal that he wants to play. I grab on his fin for a ride. I tell him to go top speed and he takes off (I can talk to marine animals by the way if your confused.) The new dolphin I just met out of nowhere was playful and friendly. We messed around in the lake for about an hour more until the guy had to resurface for air. I followed him up to the surface to see a face i did not want to see right now. Actually i didn't want to see any face when I'm in this form but this particular face i thought i had taken care of that they wouldn't be around. Dipper was around the lake doing his weird mystery stuff again. Ughh this dude doesn't listen. Then again I don't listen either. I lower myself in the water to where my eyes are only visible. "I sure wish Wendy would've came with me out here." I heard Dipper say. "This would be way more fun with her." I look a bit more. I feel sad for the little guy. I stare at him creepily (for fun) some more until I see him make contact with me. Shit he saw me. I quickly flip under accidentally showing my tail. I swim back to a secluded place, get on land and think about my legs returning. They do. I think about Dipper seeing me. I know he knows mers exist because he told me he met this one merman named Mermando before. Hopefully he doesn't recognize me or else i don't know what I'll do.


End file.
